


Teenage Feelings

by canadiandraqula



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, implied Rollisi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: Who was he? A forty-somethin' year old man crying about a thirty-somethin' year old man. This wasn't a lifetime drama guess starring a middle aged man and the hot shot new guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired please

Rafael could almost hear his heart breaking at the very sight of what used to be his spouse. He could never be her. The woman Sonny would mess around with, however Rafael doubted it was just messing around.

Didn't blame him too much either, she was pretty and smart. No one his age would want to date a man that was ten years older if it weren't for financial gain.

Rafael was there to retrieve a case file, since no one dared to bring it to his office.

He chatted casually with Olivia, talking about her son and how he's doing in schooling.

"You seem off," Olivia commented, taking a swig of her thermos. "Somethin' happen with that kid you were seein'?"

Rafael's eye twitched, almost wishing she hadn't brought him up.

"Liv, you know we were just fooling around. Besides, it seems he's already got himself another woman." He sighed, eyeing the manilla folder in his hand.

"He dumped you? Who is this kid? I'll take care of it for you." Olivia laughed jokingly. "Please don't worry about me. As long as he's happy."

"Raf-" "It's one of your detectives."

She was taken aback, having to take a second to think who it could possibly be.

"Wait, you mean Carisi? If you think he's fooling around with Rollins, then you're definitely wrong. She's good at messing with these boys." Olivia gave a small grin, attempting to reassure Rafael.

He looked at her, "Liv, for fucks sake. Look at them. Rollins is exactly his type. She's got the looks. Sonny, he.. he doesn't come home for hours on end! I know he's at her apartment and I understand he's trying to be a good man but I can't help myself in thinking something is happening."

"Talk to him about it then, he might understand. I'm constantly around them though so I don't think it's anything to worry." Olivia sat on her office chair.

Rafael didn't answer. He doesn't know what he can say to her advice.

"Well.. Thank you for the file, I'll be taking my leave." He reached for the knob.

"I'm serious. If you don't talk to that kid, nothing will be fixed." She gave him a stern look. He ignored her, walking out at an almost incredible speed.

Rafael walked past Sonny, "'Ey Mr. Barba!" He spoke with that thick accent he had loved since he first heard it.

He could exchange no words to him, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Rafael felt like a whiny teenager who cries over their boyfriend not texting back after three minutes.

Instead, he gave a crooked smile. She looked at Rafael with a wide grin. They were so cute together. So, so, so cute. Annoyingly cute.

"Hey, hey, hey! Rafi!" Rafael could hear footsteps heading towards him.

"What's wrong? You've been extremely moody lately. Ignoring my calls and texts. You haven't been the same." Sonny slowed down, catching up to the DA.

"It always seems to be me, huh Sonny? It's never you at fault, is it? No, everything is just peachy!" Rafael clenched his fist.

"Just leave me be, Sonny. We'll talk about this alone, not here at work."

Rafael sped up walking, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes. "Stupid." He rubs his eyes with his arm, seeing the tears on his dress sleeve.

Who was he? A forty-somethin' year old man crying about a thirty-somethin' year old man. This wasn't a lifetime drama guess starring a middle aged man and the hot shot new guy.

However, that's all it was made out to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> canadiandraqula.tumblr.com  
> canadiandraqula.deviantart.com


End file.
